


All Perils And Dangers Of This Night

by Roger that (achuislemochroi)



Series: Stuckyfic [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Roger%20that
Summary: It's only when he's with others that Steve isn't drowning in memories.





	All Perils And Dangers Of This Night

At night, when he is so lost in his memories he forgets there are those (JARVIS) who can always hear him, Steve weeps. The pain he is living with, stuck as he is in the ashes of his hopes and haunted by ice and mountains, overwhelms him and he doesn’t know how to bear it without losing his mind.

Then there’s the nightmares. Not healthy to cling to the memories they provoke, he knows, but how can he let go more than he has of a past forever gone?

For each of those heart-broken, sobbing cries bears a name:

_Bucky_.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Third Collect for Evensong in the Book of Common Prayer.


End file.
